


A Witch's Touch

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Bondage, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi learns an interesting new ability that is very much relevant to Rose's interests. Set in a generic Pathfinder/Dungeons and Dragons world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta and editor sabaku_no_gaara_ai for reading my stuff and catching the big errors

The sun was low on the horizon and setting fast, the crash of waves on the sand a siren's song, and Rose hummed along with it, putting a hint of magical energy into the sound. It wasn't quite a spell, more like a request or a calling, a tug for the attention of her lover and an invitation to visit her. The wind tugged at the robes she wore, the hood low over her eyes. The sun was just starting to slip below the horizon when an accented voice said cheerfully, “I'm right behind you, shelly! No need to call shoal loud!”

Rose smiled before turning to face the slightly taller woman that stood behind her. “Feferi, you were already on land?” she asked .

Feferi laughed and darted forward to gather Rose into her arms, holding her close. Rose wrapped her own arms around her and inhaled the scent of salt that always hung around the sea witch, no matter how far from the ocean she was. “My mother sent me on a mission to an inland temple. It's been almost a week since I saw the sea. Do you mind if I wet my fins for a bit first?”

“You poor thing,” Rose replied with a fond look. She kissed Feferi on the cheek. “Please, take all the time you need, if I can have you the rest of the night. I'm sure your gills are starting to itch.”

Feferi kissed her once on the lips and then started to peel off her clothes. Boots went first, letting her wiggle her toes in the warm sand as she dropped her backpack and squirmed out of her clothing. Rose was treated to the sight of pale, slightly off-color legs behind a waterfall of curly dark tresses as Feferi took off toward the crashing surf with a whoop of joy. She disappeared under a wave about thirty feet out and didn't resurface for twelve long seconds. When her head popped up above the water, Feferi grinned wide, showing all of her shark's teeth, and dove back under water, her legs reverted once more to a long fuchsia tail that she waved at Rose. Rose waved back to her when Feferi looked her way and watched as her merfolk girlfriend frolicked in the water .

An hour later, Feferi made her way back to shore, riding the waves until they could carry her no further up the beach. She crawled a little further with her hands and tail until she was just above the tide line . Rose couldn't help but appreciate the flush of excitement on her face and the way the salt water clung to her curves. She averted her gaze, though, when Feferi's form began to shift; the magic that reformed her fins to feet wasn't kind to the stomachs of any watching the transformation. After a moment, Feferi called out, “Okay, I'm good!”

Rose opened her eyes. Feferi was walking toward her, naked as the sky and not ashamed of it at all, wringing water from her hair. “Did you have a nice swim, dearest?” she asked.

Feferi didn't answer with words, reaching to cup Rose's face in her hands, and kissed her deeply. Rose sighed, reaching up to pull her close, her dry robes be damned, and kissed her back. Feferi hummed happily and they both stood there, panting into each others' mouths, lips and tongues coiling and pressing against each other. When Feferi pulled away, she murmured, “I have a surprise for you.”

Rose hummed in response and kissed her again, short but sweet. “Does it involve us going to my cottage and less clothing?”

“The cottage is optional!” Feferi replied with a bright wicked grin.

“And if some poor adventuring fool were to come seek out the wisdom of the Seer of Light?” Rose asked.

“Hmm, I don't mind an audience,” Feferi said as her hands wandered over Rose's body.

Rose giggled. “Are all sea witches such blatant exhibitionists, or just the ones that are merfolk royalty?” she teased

Feferi's hands reached her butt and groped her. “That's a whale of a kind of trait of mine, actually!”

Rose made a face at the pun attempt. “That one was kind of weak, Princess.”

Her lover pouted, but kissed her one final time before letting Rose go to gather up her belongings. “Fin then,” she replied, teasing back. “I krill just fin better ones to re-whale you with.”

“No, stop, please” Rose replied with a deadpan tone, but grinned slyly as she reached out to curl a length of Feferi's hair around her forefinger. She pulled on it gently as a gesture for Feferi to follow, and started to walk away from the beach. Feferi laughed and followed without complaint, still naked as a babe, wrapping one arm around Rose's shoulders to drag her fingers over neck and ear. “Don't tease, princess,” she admonished gently. “Or I shall have to turn the tides against you.”

Feferi laughed. “Let's get to your cottage and I'll show you how much I tease.”

They managed to make it to the cottage, despite Feferi's wandering hands. Once they were in the cottage and the door closed, Rose turned, grabbing handfuls of Feferi's hair to pull her close, and kissed her, holding her in place. Feferi made a pleased noise, closing her eyes and Rose felt a surge of dark magical energy course over her body. Rose gasped and tried to pull away, but found that she couldn't. Feferi's hair was tangled around her limbs, the tendrils moving to pin her arms. “Feferi! Your hair!”

“Surprise!” Feferi replied, the wicked grin back on her face. “Guess what I learned to do at that inland temple!”

She stepped back, and Rose's pulse sped up as Feferi's hair pulled her arms behind her, wrapping around limbs and torso in a criss-crossing pattern that managed to emphasize her breasts. Rose gasped as two more tendrils curled around her legs and the whole mess of hair lifted her off the floor. “You can animate your hair and use it in interesting ways that your girlfriend has a kink for?” Rose hazarded a guess.

“That's right!” Feferi replied. Tendrils began to travel under Rose's clothing, and Rose gasped as they firmly squeezed her body. Feferi stuck her tongue out impishly. “Unfor-tuna-tely, this is something only witches can do .”

“That's a shame,” Rose replied, as evenly as she could. “Maybe I can convince the power that be otherwiee – Ah!”

A tendril of hair had run over the length of her sex, pressing firmly against the clothed flesh. Feferi laughed and stepped closer so she could run her fingertips over Rose's covered curves. “Do you care what happens to these robes?” she asked. Rose panted as the tendril squirmed against her underclothes, suddenly overwhelmed and unsure if she could focus enough to speak intelligently, and shook her head in response. Feferi kissed her lips softly and then ruthlessly tore her robes open, exposing her breasts to the open air. Rose cursed, expecting Common, but the harsh syllables of the Deep One's tongue spilled out instead. Feferi blinked and replied in the same tongue. “Already losing it, beloved? You're usually naked before your curse activates.”

She leaned down to take one of Rose's nipples into her mouth, kneading it with her lips and tongue as one hand moved to cover her other breast, pinching the hardening nub of flesh on it. Rose moaned, letting her head fall back as then sensations coursed through her. “The... tentacle act is contributing to that,” she gasped in the gibberish that only Feferi had been able to understand. “Feferi...”

Feferi hummed and moved to suck on Rose's other nipple, leaving the first hard, cold, and aching. The tendril of hair between her legs had managed to work its way under Rose's panties. Her legs automatically tried to close, but tendrils held her limbs open and she moaned as the lengths touched her aching body directly. Feferi pulled away from her breasts and tiny tendrils wrapped themselves around her nipples and started to tug firmly. Rose squirmed in place, unable to move, not that she wanted to. “How's that feel?” Feferi asked, her own voice tight.

“More, please,” Rose sighed. Feferi hummed and reached down to pull the remnants of Rose's robes up to expose her legs and hips. Rose couldn't see what was happening, only feel it as Feferi pulled her panties down slightly to allow a better angle for her hair to slide between her swollen lips. Rose gasped as the surprisingly solid length of hair pushed in and squirmed inside of her. Unintelligible words cascaded from her lips as Rose shivered and struggled, and even she was unsure if they were pleas for Feferi to keep going or stop. Feferi leaned over her, pulling Rose's face up and kissed her, her tongue echoing the motions below. Rose cried out, the sound muffled by Feferi's lips, as she came, sudden and sharp. Feferi hummed, a happy, pleased noise, and continued to kiss her through the spasms that wracked her. When Feferi finally pulled away, Rose gasped, her body already working towards a second orgasm . “Please... please tell me that this ability doesn't have a time limit .” she asked.

Feferi grinned wide, her hands and a few tendrils running over her own body in a teasing matter. “Angelfish, we have the rest of the night, and this spell won't be the first thing to quit.”

The tendril in her flexed and a tremor coursed through Rose's body. A soft moan escaped her and she let her head fall back, exposing her throat. Feferi giggled and leaned over her to place toothy kisses over the pulse in her neck, leaving blotchy red marks over her skin. “Feferi...” she gasped.

Feferi laughed and pulled away. “Now to find a flat surface to pin you against and make you scream.”

Rose shuddered in anticipation. Feferi looked around and started to walk over to the crowded surface of Rose's worktable. Rose realized where her lover was dragging her and began to struggle against the tendrils. “No, no! Not my work table!” she cried out. “It took me four weeks to catch up after the last time!”

Feferi looked over her shoulder with a shark's grin and smoldering look. “But you looked shoal happy at the time.”

The tendril in Rose pulled all the way out and drove back in, hard. “Yes!” Rose moaned, and Feferi grinned before stepping toward the table, Rose pulled after. “No!” Rose hissed. “Not the work table! Feferi, I'm serious!”

With a sigh of disappointment, Feferi shrugged her shoulders. “Fin, fin. Water-ver you say. I guess I could just pin you down to your bed instead.”

Rose sighed in relief. Feferi turned and strolled toward the ladder leading up to the second floor and Rose's bedroom. “Are you sure you can get me through the trap door like this?” Rose managed to asked between gasps and moans as the tendril in her continued to move.

Feferi giggled again before starting to climb the ladder nimbly. “Easy as finding glowworms in the dark. Watch your head!” She flipped open the trap door and clambered through, and her animated hair pulled Rose up through the door as well. Feferi placed her on the bed, the tendrils of hair shifting so she was stretched out and exposed. Feferi joined her on the bed, hands running up Rose's legs and hips to cover her breasts. “You're so lovely like this.”

“Charmer,” Rose replied. Feferi grinned again, moved up to lay between Rose's legs and leaned over to kiss her, her cool tongue slipping into Rose's mouth. Rose kissed back with fervor and flexed her groin against Feferi's body. Feferi giggled and ground her hip against her, pinching her nipples and ravaging her mouth. Rose moaned and struggled against Feferi's hair, but it held fast . Feferi bit on her lower lip with just the right amount of pressure and Rose suddenly found herself coming again, screaming in surprise. Feferi let go of her lip, licking it gently as she worked Rose through her second orgasm. “Oh, oh, you awful woman,” Rose panted with a fond smile. “Do I get to return the favor?”

Feferi blushed and nervously looked away; she wasn't entirely comfortable with the set of land-walking humanoid genitals that her transformation spell gave her. Despite multiple reassurances that she looked absolutely normal, Rose could count on one hand the number of times she'd been able to touch her girlfriend below the waist while her spell was active. “No, not today. I'm sorry...”

“Hey, no, it's okay,” Rose replied. She wished she could take Feferi in her arms and comfort her, but the hair still gripped her limbs tight. “We'll both go swimming later tonight after the moon rises and I'll make love to you then.”

Feferi smiled and slid up Rose's body again to kiss her deeply.”You're so wonderful. That gets a reward.”

She sat back and frowned in concentration. The tendrils of hair bust into motion, shifting and pulling at Rose's legs until her ankles were practically around her ears and her entire sex bared. The tendril in her started up a slow steady motion, a strand of hair parting from the main tendril to rub slowly across her clit. Feferi grinned and ran her fingers over the bare backs of Rose's legs. Rose moaned softly, watching Feferi move slowly down each leg with a bevy of open mouthed kisses. Feferi paused, watching her animated hair drive in and out of Rose's body with impish glee. She spoke what sounded like mumbled arcane words and licked her fingers, looking up to meet Rose's gaze with a grin as a faint flash of magic washed over her. Rose frowned. “What are you... oh!”

Feferi had slid one finger over the clenched muscles of her ass, the digit slicker than it should be for just saliva . “This okay?” she asked, sliding her finger over and pressing it just slightly against the opening.

“Yes, please,” Rose gasped, trying to relax to let her in. Feferi chuckled to herself and pressed a single digit in smoothly. Rose moaned, clenching down on finger and tendril alike. “Feferi...” she said, her voice high and breathy.

Feferi smirked and added a second finger, just as slick as the first, and managed to time it so both her fingers and the tendril pushed in at the same time. Rose made a strangled, pleased noise. She could feel a third climax building up, coiling slowly in her loins, even as her body trembled from the beginnings of exhaustion. Feferi wiggled her fingers and a second thick tendril pressed along her vulva before trying to push in next to the first tendril inside her. Rose bit her lip, but it only half muffled the scream of pleasure that was forced out of her body. “Oh reel-y?” Feferi teased. Rose panted and moaned as the two tendrils pushed in and out, opposite each other and neither in time with Feferi's fingers. “Clam on, let the tide pull you under...”

“Ngh... not yet!” Rose gritted out between clenched teeth, but it was inevitable and she came hard and long, nonsense words spilling from her lips that she wasn't even sure qualified as speech of either Deep One or Common. Her sense of time blanked out and all she could feel was the push and pull of pleasure through her body as orgasm crashed through her again and again.

Slowly, the haze of pleasure pulled away and she came back to her body, limbs loosely arranged on the bed, Feferi curled up against her and running her fingers through Rose's hair. Her hair was back to normal, which still left it a tangled mess around them. Rose frowned in concentration and reach up to grab a handful. Feferi grinned. “Hey, you're back.”

“Hmm, kiss me,” Rose replied, and it came out in Common instead of the garbled tones of the deep seas. Feferi leaned over her and did as she was asked, slowly and languidly kissing her until Rose had to pull away or face a possible fourth round. “Stop, too tired, I can't go again.” she mumbled. “You'll kill me.”

Feferi made a snorting noise of disbelief. “You know that a witch's kiss can't krill.”

“Steal my breath away,” Rose replied, turning over to snuggle against her girlfriend. “Dozens of sailors will support me.”

“Slander!” Feferi replied in mock shocked tones before giggling and wrapping her arms around Rose's shoulders. “When you're not all wobbly, can you make tea? I got some scones from a gnomish caravan up the road and the baker recommended pomegranate tea to go with them.”

“Pomegranates aren't in season ,” Rose replied testily, her eyes growing heavy. “I'm sure we can figure something else out though. Later though, I'm too busy trying to snuggle my girlfriend and take a nap.”

Feferi giggled. “Fin, fin, take a nap. I'll be right here when you wake.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
